With advances in virtualized computing and storage systems, data storage devices may need to support different usage schemes for virtualization to be effective. Virtual users may have unique requirements and the storage devices may need to support these in real time.
In a virtualized computing system, a server may host several users simultaneously. All the users share the power of the CPU and associated storage. This can negatively impact system performance. Furthermore, each user may have unique workloads on the storage resources. Thus, the storage resources must satisfy the requirements for each user. One way existing systems deal with this is by having several types and classes of storage resources attached to the server, and then having the server use its cycles to manage and match the user requirements to the proper storage resource. This reduces the computational efficiency of the server.